1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nonwoven fabric or cloth of a water-soluble resin such as pullulan and more particularly, it is concerned with a nonwoven fabric of water-soluble resin superfine fibers such as of pullulan and a process for the production of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Edible and water-soluble high molecular weight materials, e.g. pullulan, have widely been used as foods, packaging materials or vessels of foods and films or fibers other than as foods. As to the fibers, above all, a process for producing pullulan fibers is known by Japanese Patent Publication No. 35165/1978, comprising extruding and spinning an aqueous solution of pullulan in a gaseous phase at a temperature of lower than 110.degree. C. According to this process, however, it is impossible to produce a nonwoven fabric, in particular, consisting of superfine fibers of pullulan.